A Book Without A Name
by WhiteMage88
Summary: While Kairi waits for the return of Sora and Riku she writes a book about Sora's Journeys. What she dosen't know is she will eventually go on enough adventures to write a book about herself as well. SoraKairi
1. Nothing's Like Before

**A Book Without A Name..........**

Chapter One : Nothing's Like Before

**The idea for this story actually just came to me while I was sitting on the computer so I decided to type it. I hope you enjoy it. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own any characters in this story,because as much as I wish I did I own nether Square Enix or Disney.**

"dialog"

'thoughts'

_Memories or Dreams_

What is darkness? Is it a dept of which no light can hope to shine. Is it a feeling of confusing, of uncertainty, of betrayal, or is it something more. Something that can't even be defined in the best dictionary. Is it something more?

Many people have wondered this through out time. Ansem much more than others. His research on this subject along with the heartless drew him closer and closer to an answer, or so he thought. It poisoned the once kind rulers mind. It tormented him. He saw nothing else not his people, not his friends. Ansem only saw the darkness the power it possessed was immense. It stole from him something that he had once held in highest esteem his will power. In the end the power was what destroyed him. The darkness he had loved so much.

Kairi put the pen down on the oak table. She finally finished it the last line of the book. It was finally finished? When she had wound back up on Destiny Island after Sora had left she decided she wanted everyone to know he's story well their story. So she began to write at first it had been a slow process. She stumbled through the depts of her mind trying to find the right words to tell the story, but after a while it came to her in a never ending flow of ink on paper. Was it really finished? In her mind she knew that it wasn't. Kairi knew that there was more so much more. This book that she had written was only the beginning of Sora's long Journey, and this time she wouldn't get to experience it through his eyes. This time she would have to get the details strait from him. When he came back to her.

"Will he come back?" A scared voice asked her. "Of course he will. He promised me." Then she shivered when she realized the voice that asked had been none other than her own. It was a fear that would haunt her until he came back or worse she died. Even then if he came back she would always have a fear of him disappearing again out of her life never to come back.

With hands trembling and sticky from sweat she picked up her finished work. All it needed was a name. She cocked her head from side to side trying to recall some kind of memory to help her with the naming process, but none in particular jumped out at her. 'A name is one of the most important parts of writing. It has to grab a readers attention in a way that another title won't. Maybe it's not the time to name it yet.' Kairi put the newly finished book on her book self. Dust flew everywhere. The particles chocked her, and she let out a hacking cough. She really needed to clean. The house was a mess she hadn't really cleaned since she started writing the second part of the story nearly a year ago.

As the dust settled she realized it had uncovered a long forgotten photo album. She gently picked it up, and blew the dust off of it. The first picture was one of her first memories of Sora. It was taken a couple days after she had arrived at Destiny Island. He was sitting on the beach covered in sticky purple popsicle holding the remains of it to his mouth ready to take another bite. The next picture was taken on the same day it was a picture of Riku pushing Sora in the stand and stealing his popsicle. Kairi laughed when she saw the disappointed look on Sora's face. She remembered Sora's mother screaming at them when she saw Sora and Riku with sticky little hands covered in purple fighting over a half eaten popsicle. She turned countless pages looking at old forgotten memories. Kairi laughed out loud, and she got mad at the two all over again for some incidents. Then She felt like her heart was caught in her throat. The first tear came it. It ran down her cheek and landed on top of the photo album on top of a picture of her best friends. Then more came streaming down her rosy checks like a steady rain fall.

Then sleep came to claim her. She fought so hard to keep her head up. Kairi was so tired. She was so tired of waiting for Sora waiting for them both to come back, but there was nothing else to do just wait nothing else at all. Her arms folded under her and her head dropped on top of the oak table.

The brilliant sunshine crept through the curtained windows, and shone on Kairi's pale face. Kairi opened her tired eyes. 'Time to start a new day. Wonderful...' Walking to her closet she shook her head in dismay none of her clothes seemed to appeal to her . 'Oh well it dosen't really matter anyway.' She quickly just pulled out what was closet to her, and put that on. It turned out to be a pair of worn jeans, and a white t-shirt that was so enormous it almost swallowed her small form. Shaking her head, she realized that Selphie defiantly wouldn't approve.

It was summer and Destiny Island was a great tourist paradise, but not to Kairi. She had grown to feel the same way Riku had about the place. A place that looked completely gorges with it's variety of vast green tropical plants, endless white beaches, and deep waters as far as the eye can see was indeed a prison of no escape. For true paradise is the place where your heart belongs, a place with all the people you love, a place that you never ever wanted to leave. This place was no paradise not at all.

She was supposed to meet Selphie at the beach along with the guys though she would rather not. Selphie was tapping her foot impatiently wearing her tradition color of yellow. She shook her head when she saw Kairi coming. Kairi wasn't sure if it was because of the clothes she was wearing, her lateness, or both. Most likely it was both.

"Kairi, what am I going to do with you." Her face turned and her eyes narrowed. Then she put on a cheesy smile. "How about when they get here we convince them to take us to the mall. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"I'm sorry Selp, but I like my clothes just fine. Besides you promised me we wouldn't go back to the mall since the last incident." Kairi vividly remembered that mess clothes everywhere, boxes toppled over, shattered glass, waling police sirens never again would she go to the mall with Selphie.

"Hey, no fair that was just and accident." She contorted her face into the biggest whiniest puppy dog pout she could muster. "Pretty pretty please come with me."

Kairi didn't have the heart to tell her no, but if she said nothing Selphie would take it as a yes. She lowered her eyes to the ground hoping to let Sephie's cheery face fade so she could tell her no.

"Hey what are you trying to talk Kairi into now. Ya know she won't want to go anywhere with that face." Wakka walked up to both girls. He started at Selp given her a glance meaning 'Don't push it.' She nodded in understanding.

"Okay, then lets just stick to the original plan if you don't want go to the mall. You want to go to the beach still, right?" Kairi nodded. "Good you haven't really hung out with us in a while. I was beginning to worry that my friend Kairi would never show her face outside again."

She smiled slightly just enough to curve her lips into more than a completely strait expression. "Don't worry about that. I was just working on something, and I'm, finished with it at least for now." Kairi stared at the rapidly changing sky wondering what will be added to the part of the tale she had already written. The colors changed from orange, lilac purple, and a pink color that's indescribable to a bright sky blue the color that will face the new day. 'It will be something worth telling something absolutely wonderful.'

"Owww what is it? Tell me please," Her lip curled under as she mimics a five year old wanting a new toy. "pretty please."

"I'll tell you latter. When I'm ready." Kairi assured her.

"Promise?"

_"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Kairi handed Sora her favorite lucky charm. It is something important to her something she made herself, and she wanted him to have it._

_"Don't worry. I will." Sora assured her. _

_"Promise?" She asked him._

_"Promise." He gave Kai one of his famous goofy grins as if to say of course I will._

_She smiled back at him and said. "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you"_

_Promise....._

_Promise........_

_Promise..........._

__

A horrible pain shot through Kairi's body. Her body started to tremble. The focus of this unseen attack seemed to be her head. She clutched it in agony. A memory of her and one of her best friends poured in and faded out over and over again. The pain increases. The red head started to sweat unable to stop. Without warning the pain subsided. Kairi let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

She turned around all three of her friends including Tidus who had just arrived were watching her with wide open eyes. The looked at her as though she was so frail she would collapse in any moment. "I'm fine. It was just a little head ache. It's gone now." Their faces still held a trace of disbelief. "Don't look so worried. I'm fine, really."

There was an unnerving silence in the group. Then her head felt like it was going to explode again. She closed her ocean blue eyes and tried to bare the pain. "I think I'm going to go home if it is alright with you guys. I'll come outside tomorrow. Okay?"

Selphie watched her with worried eyes."Alrighty, feel better."

'Why won't my head stop hurting?' Kairi layed in her mahogany bed, on her back. A light blue wash cloth was placed on her head to help ease the pain. Her eyes closed. 'Sora you promised. You have to bring my luck charm back to me. Please bring it back soon.'

She tosseed and turned. "Come back." They had been gone for so long both of them Riku, and Sora. For four years she's waited, never forgetting them, and never giving up hope. One day she believes they'll be back. Everything will be like before. Kairi tried to convince her self even though she knows it's a war she cannot win. Nothing's like before.

**That's the end of chapter one. If you want another chapter review and let me know, or if you don't like it review and let me know. If I get a lot of good reviews I'll make the next chapter longer than this one. I'm sorry about all the spelling and grammar errors that are most likely all through this story. I don't have spell check, and I usually don't catch every error that I make when I check it myself. Let me know if you find any so I can fix them in this, and future chapters. Thanks.**


	2. No More Than A Whisper

**A Book Without A Name..........**

**Chapter 2 : No More Than A Whisper**

**Guess what? I'm learning to read and write Nihongo (The Japanese Language). It's so cool. I hope maybe I'll be able to read a few words on the Japanese KH: COM website soon. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

"dialog"

'thoughts'

_Memories or Dreams_

All day long memories run through her head in a tangled web of thoughts. Usually Kairi welcomed memories. As she was getting older it was harder to hold on to them, and easier to let go. That was another reason she had wanted to write her book to remember. Kairi never wanted to forget even though some memories where painful. Some people would have found it easier to not think about them and to never remember. Kairi was not one of those people. It was all she had left of her two best friends her memories and her pictures.

Today was a different day. So many ran through her mind all at once it was too much to handle. She felt as if her head would explode at any moment. She could not sit still. Kairi found her self pacing around trying to find something to keep her occupied.

In the kitchen she tried to finish washing a sink load of dishes. The old china had been there a while. It was caked in food particles, grim, and things that could not be identified. Kairi scrubes vigorously trying to perfectly clean them. The soap suds from the plate she was holding dripped off and feel into the metal sink. She closed her eyes, sighed, and started to rinse the hopelessly dirty dish.

'Maybe I shouldn't have came home.' The china slide to the floor and broke into a thousand pieces. Kairi bent down to clean the shattered glass. She held one piece in her hand a bright blue piece. It sparkled as the rays from the outside come through her kitchen window. Somehow she wished she could glue the plate back together again, but she new she couldn't just like her life. Then she felt it. The pain she had felt that morning when it all had started returned. The bit of plate was crushed between her fingers. Crimson red blood ran down her hands and slatted on the white tile floor. She barley was able to keep her balance by holding on to the edge of the sink. Her head was hurting so much.

_Kairi stood on a small patch of fine golden sand. It was the same sand that had been on her Island. Besides the sand she saw nothing, but darkness . She didn't know where she was, or how she got there._

_"Kairi" She saw Sora running toward her. _

_"Sora" Kairi called to him and took a step forward. The ground shook, and she stumbled. But, Sora was there to catch her before she feel. He looked strait into her deep blue orbs._

_"Kairi, remember what you said before. I'm always with you too. I'll Come back to you. I promise." The land Sora was standing on started to drift away from the sand. They reach out to each other hoping to hold one for just a moment more._

_"I know you will." His warm hand slipped from hers, and they watched each other fade away. _

__

That was the last time she had seen his wonderful goofy grin.'What's wrong with me?' Kairi got a towel and pressed it to her openly bleeding hand, and finished picking up the plate shards. 'I wish these memories would go away just for today.' She decided to give up dishes. Her hand was quickly rapped in a thick white gauze, and Kairi opened the door to her room.

She closed the curtains in her room, so the blinding light that had waken her up would not shine through though it was not nearly as strong as it was before. While in her room she that something she loved to do might help Kairi grabbed a pen and paper. She tried her best to write something, a paragraph, a sentence, a poem. Finally she managed to start something.

_**A tangled web that never ends**_

_**A song sung gently in the wind**_

_**Two hearts beat as one**_

_**Though never knowing**_

_**The love that was always there**_

_**Never knowing that they both care**_

_**One left never to return**_

_**The other left to die slowly within**_

It was so hard to keep her hand steady. It shook uncontrollable and sweet poured down making the pen slip from her grasp. In frustration Kairi laid her head on the oak table, and brought her fist upon it. A shrill escaped her lips, and she allowed her self to do something she hardly ever did, cry. She cried harder than the night before the night she had felt so weak, harder than when she had first lost them, harder than she had in her entire life. The water feel down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was not even trying to fight now. Two names were chocked out in a whisper mixed with salty tears. They were the names of her two best friends. Kairi felt broken, lost, lonely. All the years without them had taken a toll on her. It was bound to happen eventually, the breakdown. A time where she would feel like she had lost all hope. It just happened that today was that day.

Then she heard the soft patter of rain echoing through her whole house. It drew her attention away from her own mangled thoughts and dusty memories to the small blue curtained window in her room. Kairi picked up her tired body, and walked to it. She pulled back the deep sea colored curtains. With tear filled eyes she watched the droplets drip down the glass. One by one they fell some connected together, and formed shapes. She pressed her palm against the cool window. Her skin was instantly chilled. Kairi shuttered and quickly pulled it away. The sudden change in the weather was very strange. This morning it had been so sunny. It had looked like it would never rain again. Now the heavens are crying. She felt as if the sky was mimicking her.

'What are you doing?' she asked herself. 'Who are you Kairi? Look your letting yourself cry. You never ever cry. So why start now?' She gently lowered herself to the ground, and rapped her tan arms around her knees. Her long red hair feel in her face as she laid her head in her hands. Kairi shed no more tears. She just listened to the sounds of the steady rain, and her own breath.

__

_Kairi....._

_"Huh?"_

_Kairi....._

_When she opened her eyes she saw nothing. Kairi felt like she really hadn't opened them at all. She ran her fingers over her face to make sure her eyes were really open, but they were. Was she blind? Then she heard it again a strange but familiar voice. It whispered her name over and over again. The sound echoed in the dark abyss. What was this strange place? Kairi pushed her self up and forced her self to stand. Her legs almost gave way underneath her. She stumbled like a child learning to walk for the first time. Finally she got a hold of her self and stepped forward reaching out feeling for something that might be solid, but she could not feel anything except the chilling air that swirled around her. _

_"Where am I." She said not meaning to say it out load._

_Don't be afraid Kairi....._

_"Who are you?" She turned her head looking for the source of the voice as if that would due any good. Kairi could maybe see a foot in front of her if she looked really hard, and clearly nothing was there._

_Don't be afraid....._

_"Tell me who are you."_

_You miss them don't you....._

_"Sora.... Riku..." _

_You miss them....._

_"I do." It became silent. The voice disappeared into the nothingness. She felt utterly alone now. Kairi felt forgotten. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. She would not allow her self to be weak, but she felt so scared. Starting to shiver Kairi was unsure of weather it was from cold or fear. All she wanted at this point was to wake up,because she knew that this must all be part of some kind of horrible nightmare. 'Wake up. Why won't I just wake up.' _

_Suddenly her nightmare turned into a fantasy when a new and familiar voice spoke to her in no more than a whisper. _

**I'm sorry it was short. I was going to make it longer, but I decide to break the chapter up some. That means I'll have the next chapter out a lot sooner though, because I have half of it written already. Oh yeah sorry the poem I wrote was so bad. I'm not very gifted in the poetry department. R&R, and don't forget if you find any errors let me know so I can fix them. Thanks guys.**

**_Lyphe: _**Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you liked it. I hope I updated soon enough. I would have updated sooner, but I have a lot of school work to do.

**_Lvkishugs:_** I'm glad you thought Kairi's emotions were right. I was afraid they wouldn't be. I'll fix the part that Kairi was supposed to say. I did make her say it in the memory, but I didn't really write who said it so I don't think it was very clear. Thanks for reviewing!!! I'll read your story Time Yet To Come (Everyone read it.) as soon as you update. I can't wait to read more!!!

**_Me: _**I'm glad you finally found my story. You know instead of me you should have just put the person that lives across the street. I'll talk to ya latter.

**_Sekhemnet:_** I think I made a boo boo. Sometimes I flip from past and present and I don't realize I'm doing it. I'll make sure to fix it. Thanks for reading my story and letting me know!!!


	3. Two Hearts

**A Book Without A Name............**

**Chapter 3: Two Hearts**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but you know what my stupid computer erased half of the chapter. I had to rewrite it all over again. I'm about to throw it out the window. It makes me so mad sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.**

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Dreams or Memories _

_Kai....._

_It was a name that only one person had ever called her._

"_Sora!" She called out into the endless abyss._

_I'm sorry, Kai......_

"_Sora, Where are you?"_

"_I'm right here." She could feel his warm hand on her shoulder. It was a hand she could tell could only come form one who had been through horrors that they themselves could not even begin to describe. Kairi shivered it had suddenly become colder, and she didn't understand why at least not then. She turned and looked strait into Sora's face. Kairi could barley make out his messy brown hair and gradually declining childishness through the darkness. Her partially broken heart was pounding, and with one glance at him it was almost repaired. But, part of it was still missing. It was a part that he could never restore. A wave of happiness washed over her. She had felt it before though it was not nearly as noticeable. It sunk deep into her very soul. 'Sora is really here. He's really here.' Kairi flung her arms around his neck. _

"_Kai" He whispered in her ear. One of his arms found its way around her. Kairi felt the familiar warmth she had missed so much. "I can only be here for a little while. We've been trying to contact you for years me and Riku. I'm sorry, but we need your help. I can't tell you any more than that."_

_They needed her help. She would help them anyway she could. Kairi tried to convince herself though only thoughts of failing ran through her mind. "But, how can I help." She asked herself more than Sora. She lowered her deep ocean blue eyes to the ground covered in black though it surly must be there._

_He lifted her chin with his free hand and looked strait into her orbs. "You'll know when the time comes." Her beautiful face was twisted in half frown of despair. It was a face that held definite worry and debut. "I believe in you the same way that you once believed in me." Kairi's face instantly changed as if by magic into one that showed the faith he had given to her by just saying one sentence. _

_A loud silence fell upon the dark world. She felt as if it was her turn to speak. Kairi had thought about what she would say to him if she ever encountered him again so many times, but none of those words seemed right. The two just stood there unsure of what to do. Not one disturbance could be heard. Then two sounds broke through singing in an imbalanced pattern. They became louder and louder over the seconds. Eventually the rhythm became one that could not be missed echoing strong and true. It was the sound of two hearts beating._

"_It's time for me to go. " Kairi nodded in understanding. She wished he could stay longer, and hear some of the things she had finally thought of to say to him. Kairi knew that was not possible. At the most maybe a precious minute was left for them to hang on to. There was one thing that she needed to say though needed him to know. Trying her hardest she failed to speak the words instead she settled for something else._

"_Before you go just promise me one thing." Sora looked at her and gave her one of his famous grins. _

"_Sure Kai, anything." Her face suddenly turned into one of utter sadness._

"_Promise me that we'll see each other again."_

_A small laugh escaped his lips. "I promise." Sora dropped his arm from around her while she released his neck from her grip. "We will see each other again. That's one thing you don't ever have to be afraid of." His warm hand weaved with hers. He squeezed it in reassurance. Kairi felt it again a coldness coming from nowhere. Then......_

_Sora's figure, her own, and the darkness swirled together in a bright rainbow. They became one color of solid gray. One word that linked their pasts was quietly muttered over and over again._

_Promise....._

_Promise....._

_Promise....._

_It's time to wake up Kai......_

When Kairi opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the absences of the pouring rain. It was not light outside anymore. The sun was no longer trying to peak through her cerulean curtains. The dream lingered in her mind. It had been a magnificent dream, and just plain frightening at the same moment. Kairi didn't want to think of it as something other than a dream, but she knew it was much more. Then her mind whirled thoughts focused only on Sora. 'Poor Sora, what happened to him?' He was the same person he always was, except his appearance. She would have thought about it more during their bizarre encounter, but the excitement of just being near him had taken over. His face had been more grim, hair lighter, hands rough, and his eyes his wonderful deep sapphire eyes were missing some of there glistening stars. What had happened to him? 'No! I'm wrong. Sora changed another way too. It's hard to identify, but his aura it's different. It's colder. No, it's darker.'

_A brilliant sunset made the whole sky glow stunning colors that couldn't fully be captured in a painting or picture. The only way to understand the beauty of a wonder such as this was to actually be there to actually see it with your own eyes. Two figures sat against the backdrop of a post card. They let their legs dangle over the edge of the dock keeping them high enough to not allow the crystal clear ocean water to dampen there feet._

"_You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said the light from the sun fully light up her tan face. _

"_What do you mean?" Sora asked the light giving his face the same effect. _

"_Well..." She uttered unsure of what to say. _

_He looked slightly worried. "You okay?" _

"_Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" The crazy idea jumped out of her mouth seemingly from nowhere._

"_Huh?" Sora asked dumbfounded. _

_Kairi let out a small laugh. "Just kidding."_

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." _

"_Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

"_Yeah, of course!" His voice was full of powerful encouraging strength._

"_That's good. Sora, don't ever change." _

"_Huh?" Sora asked again and watched her stand._

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." She looked up at the sky and dreamed of the adventures they would have once they left on the raft. Some of them might have come true if the heartless hadn't came and destroyed all she had ever known ever remembered._

He had changed despite it all. Everyone changes at one point or another. If you think about it you were not the same person you were the day before. Everyone alters and grows with new experiences. No one will be the same forever, maybe not even for the moment. Sora had to change. He would change. Kairi had known that even then, but Sora would always be Sora no matter how different he might be from the Sora she had once known. 'What are you worrying about? He hasn't changed that much. Sora would never allow himself to change willingly.' Kairi felt it though. He had been hiding something hiding something from her deep in his heart.

Kairi shook her head, and shakily stood colliding with the snow white book shelf as she did. The shelf trembled, but did not fall. One rectangular piece of paper that had been hidden in an old book slipped out and slowly drifted to the floor. Kairi bent over carefully picking it up. She squinted through the obscurity trying to figure out what it said. Her hand reached for the lamp on the table. It lit up parts of the room just enough for her to get a good look at the paper, but it wasn't a small piece of paper like she had thought. Kairi tucked the it into her pants pocket. She needed to go somewhere a place she hadn't been in the longest time.

She grabbed a black coat and slipped it over her plain T-shirt and simple blue jeans. Kairi left the house. The front door of her house swung behind her with a bang. She hoped it hadn't woken any one in a nearby house up. Trudging through the starless night she found the dock she had visited once a day when she was young. Her eyes wondered. She was looking for something. 'It has to be here. Where is it?' Turning her head she found it right in front of her the figure of a small brown boat. It had been carved out of a tree truck so many years ago with the help of her friends and a few other islanders.

The sea wind blew and her hair waved around her wildly. The smell of the salty ocean was in the air. She tucked her long reddish brown hair behind her ears, and began the process of unraveling the boat from the dock. Once it was untied she lowered herself into the very small ship. It rocked under her weight. She steadied herself and rummaged around the bottom of the boat to find the paddle that had been hidden there. Her fingers clasped around it. She used the paddle to push away from the shore. Kairi was in open water now. The paddle glided through the water creating small waves and ripples. She was on her way to a new adventure, and on her way to her destiny.

**I'm going to try and update 10/13/04 at least as long as I don't get any more homework or have any more computer problems I should be able to. **

**_Lvkishugs: _**I'm really glad you liked it!!! I hope you like this chapter just as much as what I've written already. lol I updated so you better get writing.

**_Person Who Lives Across The Street (Me): _**Hey, my mistakes don't matter as long as I get it right in the story. I'm going to go on a correcting your speech rampage j/k. The truth is I think I tried to focus on correcting my story so much that I didn't go and check anything else. I'll talk to ya latter.

**_Lyphe:_** Thanks for reviewing again!!! I hope you really liked this chapter!!!


	4. Where Am I?

**A Book Without A Name......**

**Chapter 4: Where Am I?**

**I don't know why, but I felt like I didn't really like this chapter as much as the others. I hope you do. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I have to write a 20 page story for english. I've been working on it all week, and I'm still not finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Square Enix and Disney do, okay so no one come after me with fire and pitch forks pretty please.**

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Dreams or Memories_

---

A cave, it was a cave of old memories some lost and forgotten others were remembered so vividly as if they had taken place this very day. Story's were drawn all over the ancient gray rocky walls. They were story's that came from the minds of the innocent the minds of dreaming children. Kairi remembered the day Sora and Riku had shown her this cave of wonder. It had happened the day she had arrived here on this very island. Little Sora had taken her hand pulling her toward the hidden passage while Riku had lead the way. From that day on they had become her best friends always together never apart until now. The three of them had spent most that summer redecorating with their hopes and dreams. 'What had happened to all we had dreamed? What had happened?'

Kairi ran her hand over the rough gritty surface. She stopped when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the paper in her pocket, and held it up next to one special drawing. The paper happened to be a picture of a sleeping Sora with a yellow fruit in his hand while laying on a paopu tree. It was certainly not a picture she had taken, maybe Riku had taken her camera when she wasn't looking snapping the picture for a joke. Of course Riku was known to do things like that. He probably put the star shaped fruit in Sora's hand too. He had always liked to play jokes on Sora.

_If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. _

_-The Legend Of The Paopu Fruit (according to Riku.)_

Her hand was placed on a old drawing of Sora and her giving each other a paopu fruit. They had drawn it when they were small. Except the paopu fruit that had been drawn four years ago well at least part of it. Kairi was unsure of how long ago Sora had drawn his addition. Part of her wished she had noticed it sooner before well everything, but then what would have happened most likely nothing. 'I wish I knew how I was supposed to help you Sor, maybe this place will help.' Why had she come to this cave just because she found a picture? Well because for Kairi this is where everything had always ended and everything always had begun. She felt some sort of energy radiating from this place. It was something special something extraordinary. Kairi knew if there were one place she would find some answers to questions she didn't even really have it would be this place.

Her eyes explored, and settled on the door that had always been there. The door would never open though. Riku and Sora used to make bets on who could get the door to open first. Some of the bets had included her, but Kairi had never really cared. She slowly edged closer and closer to the door. This was the source of all the energy she had been feeling. Kairi could tell that now. This brown and gold door must lead to the core of the Destiny Islands. The keyhole on this door was most defiantly 'the keyhole' to her world. The very thing that Sora had been on a mission to seal.

She placed her hand on top of the door. Kairi felt warmth as soon as she touched. It felt like the same heat that came from living human flesh. Then it pulsed like a beating heart. The door felt well alive. Kairi quickly jerked her hand away. She was afraid that there was something wrong. It had never felt like that before. As soon as her hand fell from the door a blinding light filled the room. It caused Kairi temporary blindness. She tried to shield her face from the immense brightness, but it was no use attempting it.

Her head started to throb. 'No not again." She stepped backwards, and held her head in discomfort. The light was still there, still causing her to lose her sight. Kairi stumbled and tripped on a thick tree branch that must have been carried in by the last flood. She was unable to see unable to think. Her eyes shut. The last thing she remembered was the sound of someone calling her name.

---

_Though Kairi had lost her heart she could see it all, but do nothing. She had never felt so helpless as she watched it happen through Sora's eyes._

"_A keyblade that unlock people's hearts..." Sora stared wide eyed at the black evil key shaped sword that rested in the middle of the floor. "I wonder." He began to walk forward._

"_Sora?" Goofy watched him sensing something wrong with Sora's intentions. Sora walked closer grasping the dark keyblade in his hand._

"_Sora hold on!" Goofy yelled to his friend realizing what he was about to do. _

_Donald caught on. "No wait!"_

_Sora looked at both of his companions. He gave them one of his famous award winning grins. Then tuned back to his task. He knew it was the only way. Sora plunged the keyblade deep into his chest. Light surrounded him. The princesses' hearts were free. They floated returning to each ones unconscious body. Then Kairi's heart the last of the princesses' hearts emerged and drifted back into her almost lifeless body that lay on the floor in front of Sora. Her eyes slowly opened. Her mind clicked. Kairi realized where she was. She hurriedly stood up to get to her best friend._

_Donald called to him. "Sora,.. Sora!" _

_But it was too late. His body disappeared as she reached out to catch him. "Sora!" Kairi yelled. The best friend she had ever had was gone. She was so afraid then, so afraid she would never see his face again._

"_Sora! Comeback, Sora!' The duck shouted though it did no good._

"_Sora, are you really--" He was gone it was all her fault. She just knew it. "No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"_

_--_

'Where am I?' She was awake now eyes wide opened. White sheets were pulled over her body. She was in someone's house, but where? 'I must have hit my head when I fell.' Kairi could hear voices talking in quite whispers in another room. She attempted to modify her hearing to be able to make out what they were saying.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" A perky female voice inquired.

"Of course she will. She's one of the princesses." A definite male voice said to the female.

"Are you even sure it's her? I mean she just looks so different. Her hair is long, and she looks so grown up. Can it really be her? Can it really be little fourteen year old Kairi. "

"Yeah, it's her, Yuf." The guy insisted. "You haven't seen her in four years. You can't expect her to look the same."

The girl made a groaning sound. "I don't think that. I'm not completely stupid, Squall."

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Leon." There was a moment of Silence. A loud bang was heard in the distance, and then the sound of something hitting hard firm concrete. Then the guy spoke again. "Damn Cid, he's going to break that ship instead of fix it."

"He's not stupid. Cid knows what he's doing. You know he fixed up Sora's old ship hundreds of times, Squally wally."

There was a loud smack. Kairi was sure the man had smacked his own forehead in frustration. "I'm sick of you. I'm going to go see if I can give Cid a hand." The door slammed. When it did Kairi felt the whole place shake like a giant earthquake had just happened. Then it clicked open again. "And watch the girl." The guy roared. Then he replicated the door-slamming act. A cherry wood framed mirror that hung on the wall in the room Kairi had been placed in fell off the brightly painted blue wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Damn it," The girl muttered under her breath. The front door opened once again. "Now look what you've done. You broke something, Squall." The girl yelled out the door. It closed gently this time. Kairi heard the girl stomp her feet as she walked. The girl was walking closer to Kairi's room. The brass doorknob started to turn slowly. Kairi's hearts started to beat rapidly. She felt like it would burst. Was this girl the person Kairi thought she was? Was this girl really Yuffie? She was about to get her answer.

---

I can't believe I have so many reviews for just four chapters. I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**_Lvkishugs: _** You must be really busy. You're working on a lot . Happy 6 month anniversary!!! Sorry I'm a day late. You're crazy. I think Time Yet To Come and all your other stories I've read are better than this story.

**_Lute-loo:_** I'm so happy a new reviewer! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I tried. I really did. I hope you like this chapter!

**_Lyphe:_** lol I know how you feel. Just when you think all your homework is done, and you won't have any more for awhile they just pile more on. I hope you get a break soon, and I hope you like this chapter.

**_MoonFlow-Kairi:_** Another new reviewer, Yah!!! I'm glad you liked it!!!


	5. Mirai

**A Book Without A Name.....**

**Chapter 5: Mirai**

**I decided to change the rating to PG-13 to be safe. There is going to be more blood, and violence in up coming chapter so I figured I would have to raise it sooner or latter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character I use, okay so no one sue me. I**

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Dreams or Memories_

_---_

"Kairi" Yuffie stood wide-eyed in front of the thresh hold. She ran her fingers through her black hair. "Hey, girl is that really you?"

"Yeah, It's me." Kairi sat up.

"You look so different." She moved her head side to side examining Kairi. "You're so grown up."

"Do you--" She was about to ask Yuffie something important, but being the ever talkative girl Yuffie was Kairi got cut off.

"Look what he did! He broke my favorite mirror." She bent over and started to pick up shards of the wood floor. "I'm sorry we woke you up. Leon and me haven't been getting along that well lately."

Kairi decide to try to get through to the raven-haired girl once more. This was important something she needed to know. No! It was something she had to know. Yuffie was going to listen to her. "Umm, Yuf--"

"He broke it! My favorite mirror is in a thousand pieces. I can't believe it." She shook her head, and continued to pick up pieces. "That damn pig headed man!"

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie jerked her head up, and stopped worrying about the mirror. Kairi stared at her with seriousness in her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I was ignoring you. Sometimes that happens when I get mad. I'm really sorry." The girl stared up at Kairi with the saddest frown and eyes she could come up with. "Please forgive me."

"It's all right I forgive you, but there are some things I need to know. Where's Sora? Have you seen him? Do you know where he is? What about Riku do you know anything about him?" Kairi continued to flood Yuffie with questions. Yuffie's eyes bulged, and she shook her head.

"Wow, Kairi slow down. Only one question at a time, okay. I'm real sorry, but I don't know anything about either of your friends. We were hoping you would. I haven't seen Sora in two years. He came to buy a new ship from Cid when we were still living in Hollow Bastion. Riku, Donald, and Goofy were with him. He didn't say a lot to me, but he did say that he was on another important mission. It had something to do with the heartless of course, and that's all I remember."

---

Kairi sat outside on top of a light orange painted roof. Yuffie had informed her that she was now on a world called Twilight Town. No one not Cid, Leon, or Yuffie knew anything about Sora, Riku, or anything else that was going on. She felt as powerless as ever. How was she supposed to help Sora? Maybe she should have told the others about the dream, but she felt as if she shouldn't. Kairi had a feeling that the dream was something for only her to know about. She let out a huge sigh, and watched the fluffy white clouds move above her head. They made shapes if you used your imagination. Kairi tried to concentrate on them so she wouldn't have to think about anything else. 'Look a bunny with a big cottontail just like the one from Wonderland, and there's a dragon with razor sharp fangs. Maleficent that woman really was a witch. She was the one who tried to get Riku to trust the darkness. It was still my fault though. If I hadn't have lost my heart he wouldn't have listened to that evil women.' Kairi continued to watch. 'There's a keyblade. Sora...'

"Okay this isn't working!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Instead of the clouds she studied the roof, and hoped no one had heard her comment. They might think she was insane of something. She shook her head, and sighed again. There was no way she was going to get these thoughts out of her head. The whole world was silent. It was too quite. She began to wish for some sound. When it was still she always was forced to think of everything she didn't want to think of. She finally did hear a sound, and she wished she hadn't wanted to hear one at all.

A shrill scream that was loud enough for the whole world of Twilight Town to hear rang through Kairi's ears. It had been full of blood chilling terror full of the kind of fear that hunts you all your life. It had been one word heartless. A word that had made people shutter , because of what came to mind whenever heard. Heartless a creature with no heart no soul that terrorized anyone or anything that came in it's path. These creatures still hearts, destroy people's homes, destroy their worlds, and some people's futures. What most common people don't know though is that there is even a greater evil behind the heartless. A darkness that must be stopped at all cost.

Kairi quickly climbed down the roof. This was what she had been waiting for. She had to find the source of the scream. It might lead her in the right direction. Besides she had to help whom ever the heartless were attacking. She just had to. It wasn't a new feeling. She had felt in when her heart was inside of Sora. She thought maybe that was just some of Sora's thoughts and feelings. Kairi could feel what he could feel, could see what he could see, and could hear what he was thinking when her heart was inside him. It wasn't though. It had been her own feeling all along the need to protect.

She ran faster than she had ever in her entire life. Tall buildings and town people raced past her eyes. Kairi stopped for a moment to catch her breath. 'Where did it come from?' She watched as some people started to run out of a certain alleyway. 'There, It must be there.' Kairi headed toward it. When she got to the end she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

A boy's body had been ripped apart. Blood was dripping through the cracks of square rocks that made up street. His heart had been wrenched from his body. Pieces of him lie all over the street. She had too muffle the small cry she felt coming from the back of her throat. It made her absolutely sick. She had never seen a heart stealing so bad before. It could only mean one thing the creatures were getting stronger. A simple shadow heartless stood over the largest part left of his body, and two more were cornering a little girl. Kairi would not let what happened to the boy happen again. She had no weapon, but she would fight with everything she had.

Kairi leapt at the two heartless whose claws were out stretched to kill. She hit one away with her arm and managed to kick the other foul creature away from the young girl. "Run!" She yelled to her. The girl was too paralyzed with fear to listen to a word Kairi said. "Run now!" The other heartless now aware of Kairi left the body of the boy behind. The three attacked like a pack of wolves. They showed no mercy. Kairi shielded the girl from their attacks. Their claws ripped through Kairi's flesh. She could feel blood flowing freely down one of her arms and her back. She hit them away. When they were momentarily stunned Kairi picked the girl up and started to dash away. The girl was safe for now in Kairi's arms. They followed. The heartless wanted both girls' hearts.

The beasts were faster than her. 'Their speed must have increased with their power.' Kairi had to do something. Maybe she could hide the girl, and then lead the heartless away. They were going to catch up to her any second now. Kairi looked around for somewhere to go anywhere. One of the town's people had left a door to somewhere open. She ran for the door. Kairi barley made it, slamming the door on the horrid creatures. The weight of the small girl became too great for her so she sat her down gently on the wood floor. "Are you all right?" She nodded her head not saying a word.

"What's your name?" The girl remained silent. Kairi could tell that the ordeal had taken a toll on the small child. The girl rapped her arms around her self, and stared at the ground.

"My name's Mirai."

"That's a pretty name." Kairi forced herself to lightly smile. She had to cheer Mirai up. Mirai hung her head even lower. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes. Kairi placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

Mirai nodded. "But my brother isn't is he?" Kairi began to pat the girl's back. That boy that she had been unable to save must have been Mirai's brother.

"Mirai, I'm sorry, his body was ripped apart." She paused unsure of how to explain to a five-year-old that her brother was gone. Should she even tell her he was gone? Kairi decided it was best to tell the truth. "I don't think that his heart can be returned to his body. I've never seen heartless do that before. I'm afraid that your brother is gone." The girl cried. She reminded Kairi of someone. Mirai reminded Kairi of herself. Kairi realized that they had no time to sit around when she heard a noise coming from outside.

It was a light scratching sound coming from behind the door. 'No! Their still after us.' The heartless weren't going to give up so easily. The room was dark, but she could still see two curtained windows, and a table. "Mirai," She looked at the small girl who had tears streaking down her rosy cheeks. "Your going to have to dry your tears for now." Mirai sniffled a couple times, and nodded.

"Good!" Kairi told her "You see that table over there? Crawl under it, and stay there until I tell you to move."

---

I picked Mirai for the name of the girl, becuase it's one of my favorite Japanese names. It means future. I love Japanese names. I have a whole list of them so I can use them in all the stories I write. If any one ever needs a japanese name just ask. I know about 30 or 40 of them. Oh yeah if anyone wants me too I can email you each time I update just leave your email address on your review or you can email it to me. (It won't let me type my email. You can find it on my profile though.) Thanks for the reviews everyone without them I don't think I'd write.

**_Lute-loo - _**Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you didn't find any mistakes! Maybe it means I'm starting to get better at spell and grammar checking. I hope so I used to be so horrible at it! I'm going to try to update once a week at least so far I've been able to.

**_Jon Williams - _**I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too.


	6. Escape

**A Book Without A Name.....**

**Chapter 6: Escape**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update on time. Well my computer was really messed up. It turned out the keyboard was just broken. I also got really busy. I'm writing a story for my county's short story contest and a poem for the poetry contest (though I suck at those.) The first prize for both is $50 dollars, and getting my short story and or poem published (that's what I really want). I hope my story is good enough. Hey if anyone wants to read it for me before I enter it just email me and let me know. I would really like an opinion on it before I enter it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I use except Mirai. I made her up.**

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Dreams or Memories_

_---_

The small girl obeyed. She climbed into the space under the table just big enough for someone of her size to fit. The scratching sound at the door became louder and louder. The creatures were shredding the door away like a mouse though a box of half eaten cereal. Then as suddenly as the sound had came it stopped. Both girls sat in silence neither moving afraid fearing the return of the frightening noise. It was so quite that the only sound either could hear was the slow circulation of the air conditioner. Kairi's eyes wondered about the small room. They focused on the curtained window she had noticed seconds before. Just a few rays of light slipped out. Kairi's curiosity got the better of her she couldn't help, but slowly walk to the window. Her intent was to draw back the curtains. She needed to see if the evil minions of darkness were still outside on the street. As if in a trance she pulled the curtains back just a little to see if she could distinguish anything. Kairi tried to force her body to do other wise, but it was no use. She couldn't stop the impulse. Just like she couldn't stop going to help the innocent people the heartless had been attacking. Kairi was unable to see anything out the window still. She pulled the curtain back further and further until the window was fully uncovered. Her head turned looking up and down the street, but she didn't see them. Kairi pressed her nose onto the cold glass that must have become that way do to the air conditioner's constant running. Maybe they had left her and Mirai alone, maybe.

One of the monsters jumped at the window. It's black body pressed against the glass on the other side of the window. It was so close to Kairi she almost had expected to see feel it's cold-blooded skin. Kairi screamed out loud and franticly dropped the curtain back in place. She had seen the demon's yellow eyes the same color as the full moon back on Destiny Island. She always had believed that the eyes were the windows to your heart or as some call it soul. When Kairi had looked into the heartless's eyes. She thought she would see a dark soul consumed by hatred being slowly eaten away more and more. But she didn't what scared her was that she had seen no soul at all. After all she should have known these hideous creatures had no heart therefore they had no soul. Why did she think she would see a tormented manipulated one? Maybe it was because, that heartless had once been a person. When your heart is taken you join their ranks unless your heart is strong enough to break through the darkness. Sora had been able to with her help. He had been lucky. She remembered that day like it had happened only hours before she would never forget.

"_Kairi, hurry!" A dog like creature called goofy yelled to her. She didn't want to leave just yet. They both couldn't be gone just like that. It was something she would not and could not except._

_Her wonderful blue eyes were full of sadness. "I can't leave them behind!" _

"_We can't stay here!" Donald tells her. _

_Goofy sees that one of the black soulless monsters is hot on their trail. "A Heartless is after us!"_

"_I'll take care of him!" Donald repeatedly hits the approaching creature. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" _

_Kairi realizes there is just something different about this heartless that reminds her of someone. Maybe it was the way it moved or the expression she was sure was on the heartless's face that made he realize who this heartless must be. To this day she still doesn't know how she knew, but then at that moment she knew that heartless was her best friend. "Sora? Is that you?" _

"_Uh-oh!" The group was suddenly surrounded by the real Shadow heartless. They were in their stance ready to attack. It is clear to them that there is no other choice, but to fight the creatures. Kairi remembered feeling stronger than she ever had before. There was an inner strength inside her heart. _

"_This time, I'll protect you." The moment the heartless leapt upon Kairi and Sora she felt like she could do anything._

"_Kairi!" A warm glow surrounded, and the heartless Sora. The shadow creatures were pushed back. When the light disappeared Sora stood embracing Kairi as if he is afraid to let go again. _

_He held her even tighter to him. "Kairi, thank you." _

"_Sora..." She lightly whispered_.

Kairi's heart finally resumed its normal rate. She felt as if she had almost experienced a heart attack from seeing the monster jump at her like that. A plan to escape that was what she needed. 'Come on think, Kairi.' She racked her brain for ideas. 'Okay, were trapped in what looks like some sort of store with no lights. I could turn them on, but that might just attract too much attention. From where I'm standing I don't see much use in turning them on anyway.' Kairi closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. The little girl made a small whimpering sound from her hiding place under the table. She thought the girl might start to cry in despair again. The heartless sounded like they had begun their destruction of the wooden door once again. Scratch... Scratch ... Scratch... She was running out of time. She let out another sigh. The only other sound that could be heard was the air conditioner...

'Wait! Maybe if the air ducts are big enough Mirai and I can climb through to get away.' Sure enough when she followed the noise to the source she found that they were just wide enough for her and the girl to slip through. Kairi stood on the top of a counter to get in reach of the vent. The metal cover was screwed on. She quickly took them out. The wire cover fell to the floor with a clang. She hadn't meant to drop it. Kairi didn't want to draw attention to the building. The heartless may forget that they were there if it was still for long enough. They were simple-minded creatures after all though it was very unlikely. It may even attract more if see created too much noise.

"Mirai, come here." The girl crawled from underneath the table pulling her blonde hair out of her face. Kairi helped left the girl on to the counter top. "Okay now I need you to climb through that." Kairi pointed. "I'm going to lift you up now, okay." She picked the Mirai up over her head hosting her up to the air duct. She grabbed on to it and pulled her small body up.

"What about you?" She stuttered.

Kairi grabbed the top of the metal duct to pull herself up. "Don't worry. I'm coming too just start moving."

---

The air vent lead to a steel door opening to the roof of the building. Kairi decided to go through first she was afraid that they might be there that they might be watching her. She scanned the entire roof. It was bare. She could just see more building in the distance. There was no sign of them. She could, see, hear them, or smell them. Maybe this was a good sign. She waved her hand to Mirai to let her know it was safe. 'Now what?' Kairi apparently hadn't planned this far.

"Where do you lives?" She quietly asked the girl.

The girl only shook her head. "Do you not know?" Kairi asked.

"The only family I..I had was my big brother. He took care of me. We didn't really live anywhere." She told Kairi in such a low voice that she could barley understand what Mirai had said. 'Wow poor girl. Her brother must of only been a couple years older than her too, and he took care of her.'

'Now what I'm I going to do? It seems as if I've picked up and orphan.' Kairi didn't have the heart to just leave her. It wasn't even a choice to her. She would of course either watch over the girl herself or find someone who would. "Okay then you can come with me for now."

"Where are we going?" The little girl seemed very interested in her hands. Her bright emerald eyes were hidden as her long blonde hair feel in her face.

"My friends' place." Kairi answered her.

---

Again I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try to update sooner next week to make up for it!!! I really hope you liked this chapter. What role will the strange orphan play in this story? I guess your going to have to keep reading to find out. Oh if any one has any ideas or anything for this story let me know. It might really help me out if I get stuck.

**Lute-Loo: **Hey I'm glad someone likes Japanese names like me, and doesn't think I'm crazy like my mother!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!

**Lyphe:** Thanks for reviewing again!!! I like to know that your still reading, and that you still like how the story is going.


	7. Snow Covered Dreams

**A Book Without A Name...**

Chapter 7: Snow Covered Dreams

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have more of an explanation on my profile page I think. I've been busy, and had writer's block. (Same old stuff) I love writing this story, and I will continue when I can. I also am planning on starting another KH fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

"Dialog"

'Thinking'

_Dreams or Memories_

_----_

"Kairi, you can't expect to keep her here. We don't know anything about children." An annoyed Cid growled at the red head.

"What about Yuffie?" Leon mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that." A angry voice boomed from the other side of the room.

A small smile spread across Kairi's lips. Cid had to know something about children. Then the smile faded as she spoke. "I couldn't leave her. What was I supposed to do. As long as I'm here I'm going to take care of her." Her deep blue eyes become intent on watching the floor. "I know what it's like to not have a family, to be alone. I won't let some one else feel that pain if I can help it. That's why I'll take care of her. If I don't who will."

"Okay, I guess she can stay, but you are in charge of her got it." Kairi nodded. She glanced through the door way and watched the small child sleep on a bed. She would take care of her like a big sister. That girl had no one else left in the world. Kairi remembered a time when she was just like that. But then she still had some one. She had Sora, the boy who found her laying in the sand beside the ocean, the boy who became her best friend. Well maybe just maybe there was a little more to it then just that.

(This is based of the KH Magna. If you would like to read it just go to there should be a link to it there.)

_A young girl with reddish brown hair laid face down alone on a sandy beach. The ocean waves gently washed over her skin. Her closed eyes opened reviling sapphire blue eyes. The girl was barely seven. She had no idea where she was or who she had been. She just had a faint idea that this was not where she belonged. The girl continued to lay on the beach afraid an unmoving, but then she heard a voice._

"_Who... are you." The cheery voice asked. A boy no older than her had kneeled down beside her. His messy brown hair blew in the calm ocean breeze. "Where did you come from...?"_

_She was still frightened. Who wouldn't be in the condition she was in now? But there was something about him that told her it was okay. That was the first time Kairi meet Sora._

"Hey, Kairi! Are you okay?" Yuffie voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, you just looked like you were about to pass out or something."

Kairi shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I promise. I was just thinking." She sighed. " I think I'm going to go take a nap.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea." Leon told her.

Yuffie smiled. "You can sleep in that room over there." She pointed to a closed door. "Sweet dreams, Kairi."

_---_

'_Blood...'_

'_Pain..'_

'_There's so much of it...'_

_A icy waste land lay in front of her. The setting sky was painted red. The glow of the retreating sun was the only light besides the orange fire still burning a couple of the once cozy houses. The smell of ashes, blood, and death drifted upon the dry wind, and the falling snow. It looked to like it had once been a small village maybe it had been just a few hours before. Now it was just a grave yard. The wind blew and she shivered as she walked through the remains of what had been. Her heart became lodged in her throat. Dead bodies lay in the street. A few tears ran down her cheeks. What would do something this horrible. She knew only one thing that could be this dark. It had to have been the heartless._

"_I'm sorry, Kai."_

"_Sora?"_

_She turned slowly turned around. He was there standing right behind her. " I'm sorry. I can't control where I meet you. This is part of a world I tried to protect." He walked past Kairi, and bent down picking up a small doll in the snow. " I wasn't aware that this village was being attacked at the time. While me and some others protected another village this one fell to the heartless." He frowned. His eyes gave her a sad feeling that strike her right in the heart._

_She whipped the fallen tears of her cheeks. "It's wasn't your fault." He turned away from her and slowly shook his head. " I know you probably feel like you should have been there, but it still wasn't your fault. It was their fault."_

"_The heartless..." Sora whispered. He turned around and walked towards her. "Kairi, the reason I'm here is to tell you that you need to find the key."_

"_The key?" Kairi looked at him questioningly. "Do you mean the keyblade?"_

"_No, It's a different kind of key." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's part of how I need you to help. I would have told you about it last time, but Riku and I just found out about it. Nothing can be done without this key."_

"_But Sora where am I supposed to find it? I still don't know how else I'm supposed to help you. I feel like I fell in ten feet of water, and I can't swim." _

"_Don't worry so much. You can do this, Kai. All you have to do it believe in yourself a little." He smiled at her. Though the world around her was snowy and cold that smile made her feel warm again. " I promise you will know what you have to do when the time comes, and you will find the key. Actually you may have already. Just open your eyes and look." _

"_Another promise huh?"_

"_Yeah I guess so."_

"_Okay I'll look."_

Kairi opened her eyes. Her heart was racing. Sweet dripped down her forehead. 'Get a grip of yourself it was just a dream.' She noticed her hands had been gripping a white blanket. Kairi released it and instead dug her nails into her palm. "It was just a dream." She reassured herself.

"Hey, Mirai aren't you hungry." Kairi asked. The little girl just shook her head. She didn't have much of an appetite, and Kairi couldn't blame her. After everything she had seen, and went through the past day she wouldn't be surprised if the girl locked herself in a room and cried her eyes out.

Kairi was sitting with Mirai at the "base's" kitchen table. That was what Leon, Yuffie, and Cid now referred to their small house as. The three were out in the garage working on something. Every once in a while you could hear the sounds of Cid's cursing, or Leon and Yuffie's bickering.

The door attached to the garage burst open. Cid steeped through with a huge grin on his face. "Kairi I finished it."

"Finished what?"

"The ship I've been working on. I've decided to give it to you. You'll need it to help Sora, and the worlds." She couldn't believe that she actually had a way to go to other worlds now. Why hadn't she thought to ask Cid about a ship earlier. Kairi couldn't wait to leave. She wished she could tell Sora she had a way to leave. Now she would defiantly be able to help him.

Kairi's eyes grew wide. "Really your going to give me the ship." A piece of her hair feel into her face and she pulled it back into place.

"Yep you better go name her before I change my mind."

"Hey, how did you know I was supposed to be helping Sora?"

"He told me you would need the ship. He also said that you should go to the place you saw in your last dream first. I don't know what he meant, but I'm sure you do. Last night he talked to me while I was asleep just for a couple minutes. You should leave as soon as you can, and take Mirai with you. I have a feeling she's important."

Kairi stood up, and gave Cid a huge hug. Cid didn't know what to do. He sort of half frowned then smiled. "Thanks Cid." Kairi let go.

"It's no big deal." He shrugged it off.

"Yes it is." Kairi told him. "Mirai will it be okay if we leave tomorrow. We're going to go to different worlds to help my friend."

"Okay," The five year old said. " I've never been to another world before."

Umm I would normally thank everyone for reviewing down here personally, but I'm not sure where I stopped. So I'm just going to say thank so much to everyone who reviewed. Oh and please don't yell at me too much for not updating in such a long time.


End file.
